sesal
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis yang penuh dengan misteri dalam hidupnya. suatu hari dia bertemu dengan pria berkemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.
1. Chapter 1

Malam itu… saat bintang dan bulan bersembunyi di balik kelamnya awan, saat semua menjadi gelap tanpa cahaya, saat angin berhembus begitu kencang—hingga helaian berwarna aneh milikku ini menghalangi pandanganku, saat bunyi melengking terdengar dari kejauhan, saat palang pintu mulai tertutup di depanku.

Aku melihatnya…

Bergerak begitu cepat menerobos gelapnya malam.

Sebuah kereta. Ya, aku mengingatnya sekarang!

Lalu apa?

Semuanya menjadi gelap. Hanya itu.

Fanfiction : Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Author : TEMEnoAI

Tak!

"Hei, jadi dia orangnya?"

Tak!

"Kudengar, begitu. Dia mencoba melakukannya."

Tak!

"Serius? Kasihan juga. Dia pasti menderita."

Tak!

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkan itu."

Tak!

"Harusnya dia mati saja."

Tak!

Suara langkah sepatu yang sempat menggema di lorong kelas seketika berhenti saat gadis berhelaian merah muda itu menyudahi langkahnya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan tas ranselnya. Wajahnya sudah tak tampak lagi karena seluruh rambutnya berhasil menutupi segala ekspresi yang mungkin dibuatnya sekarang. Beberapa orang masih asik berbisik-bisik di belakangnya.

"Dia, kan? Yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri tempo hari?" ucap seorang siswi sambil melempar tatapan benci ke arah gadis pink yang malang itu. "Kurasa, dia gagal. Kasihan sekali, pasti rasanya tidak enak." Dengan nada mengejeknya, siswi bersurai merah tua itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Bahu si gadis pink itu tampak sedikit menegang bahkan bergetar. Mungkin dia sedang menahan amarahnya?

Suara lorong yang dipenuhi bisik-bisik ria itu kembali sunyi ketika objek yang mereka bicarakan bergerak lagi. Langkah gadis pink itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya—pelan seirama dengan detik jarum jam. Memasuki salah satu ruang kelas, gadis pink itu segera menuju mejanya. Kepala pinknya yang masih tertunduk bisa dengan mudah langsung menatap objek menjijikan yang tersebar hampir diseluruh mejanya.

Sedikit menaikkan dagunya, gadis itu tampak menarik oksigen lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Dengan tenang ia menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya, sedangkan sampah dan tulisan kotor di atas mejanya tak dipedulikannya.

Kembali suara bisik-bisik memenuhi ruang kelas.

Sampai kapan gadis itu akan bertahan?

Braak!

Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa berhasil menarik seluruh atensi terhadap si pelaku pendobrakan.

Seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sembari kedua manik birunya beredar mengamati isi ruangan di hadapannya.

"Sakura-chan!" teriakan si pemuda menggema di dalam kelas. Beberapa siswa terlihat risih dan memilih menutup kuping mereka. Sungguh, suara pemuda itu sangatlah cempreng.

Si gadis pink bereaksi saat pemuda itu meneriaki namanya. Poni yang tadi menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya kini tersingkap. Kedua emerald hijaunya menatap si pemuda itu dengan tatapan, 'mau apa kau ke sini?' namun, hal itu tidak berpengaruh kepada pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini dengan semangatnya menghampiri si gadis pink.

"Sakura-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Si gadis pink—Haruno Sakura, masih setia dengan tatapan malasnya pun menjawab, "Kau bisa lihat?" Sakura menunjukan perban yang menutupi sebagian jidat lebarnya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hei, itu artinya kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja." Si pemuda pirang itu menarik kursi hingga berhadapan dengan Sakura, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah ketika kedua maniknya menangkap hal-hal menjijikan yang tersaji di atas meja Sakura. " Kau tidak berpikir untuk menyingkirkan ini?"

Sakura mengendihkan bahunya—tampak tak begitu peduli, "Ini buka perbuatanku, jadi aku tidak perlu membersihkannya."jawabnya santai. "Ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Naruto?"

Si pemuda pirang itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, entah karena apa, dia terlihat senang?

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu seperti biasa…" sebuah senyum hangat terbit di wajah riang pemuda pirang itu, "Okaeri, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, mengabaikan Naruto yang masih menatapnya dari seberang meja. Sebuah pohon yang mulai kehilangan daun-daunnya begitu menarik atensinya saat ini.

'apa-apaan dia itu?' bisik Sakura pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

'_Saat aku membuka mata kala itu, warna merah sempat tertangkap oleh pandanganku. _

_Sesosok manusia tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhku. _

_Bau amis menguar hampir ke segala penjuru—mengundang banyak orang yang datang entah dari mana._

_Aku melihatnya membuka mata._

_Manik kelam dengan surai raven yang indah. _

_Bibirnya bergerak seperti berusaha mengatakan sesuatu padaku._

_Namun, kegelepan kembali menutup segalanya._

_Yang terakhir bisa ditangkap indra pendengaranku hanya suara sirine ambulance dari ke jauhan._

_Lalu… aku melupakannya lagi._

* * *

Matahari mulai terbenam di cakrawala, cahayanya yang lembut berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari tidur siangnya. Dengan rambut acak-acakan, Sakura menguap lebar. Sebelah tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh perban di jidatnya, dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya merintih kesakitan, "i-itai!"

Buku pelajaran dan alat tulisnya yang masih berserakan di atas meja. Tanpa semangat, gadis itu memasukkan satu persatu buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya-tak peduli apa buku itu sudah tertutup rapi atau pulpen yang digunakannya sudah tertutup dengan benar. Sakura tidak peduli. Prioritasnya kini adalah pulang ke rumahnya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri ragu menyebut tempat kumuh itu sebagai rumah.

Masih dengan pandangan mengantuk dan surai yang terbilang berantakan, Sakura bejalan menusuri rel kereta api. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot membeli tiket dan mengunggu kereta datang, karena tempat tinggalnya yang dekat dengan sekolah, hal itu sangat memberinya kemudahan. Ditambah uang saku yang tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Kalau pun dia lapar, pintu rumah Naruto terbuka lebar untuknya dan dia bisa mencuri snack kentang goreng Naruto di sekolah. Masa bodoh dengan teriakan proters pria itu padanya.

Manik emeraldnya menatap cahaya matahari yang mulai menghilang di garis pembatas bumi dan langit. Warnya oranye cerah. Dia jadi ingat dengan pria jambrik yang selalu menjadi 'korbannya' itu. Sakura tertawa akan hal itu.

Kepalanya yang tertunduk akibat tertawa tak sengaja menangkap pemadangan aneh di bawah jembatan rel kereta api. Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitamnya terlihat duduk sambil menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam di balik bukit. Surai hitam kelamnya tertiup angin sore dengan pelan. Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dari kejauhan, yang dia lihat pria itu hanya duduk dengan kaki tertekuk dan tangan yang melingkari kedua lututnya.

"Huh? Mungkin sedang patah hati?" Sakura mengendihkan kedua bahunya acuh. Lalu kembali melajutkan langkahnya menyusuri pinggiran rel kereta api. Baru beberapa langkahnya memasuki perkampungan kumuh di dekat stasuin kereta nonaktif, lalu ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Tanpa perlu melihat nama si penelfon, Sakura sudah tahu siapa orangnya.

Belum sedetik ponselnya menempel di telinga, cepat-cepat dia jauhkan begitu teriakan cempreng terdengar dari seberang.

"_Oii! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMBIARKAN AKU DI SINI?!" _

Sakura merasa telinga berdengung. Dari pada harus mengorbankan indra pendengarannya, Sakura memencet tombol _loudspeaker_ untuk berbicara pada mahkluk yang terus meneriaki namanya.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku ke sana sekarang!"

'Tut!'

Sakura memutuskan panggilan dengan sepihak. "Dasar!" umpatnya kesal. Sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku, gadis gulali itu bersiul-siul. Helaian pinknya ikut menari seiring suara merdu yang dihasilkan bibir manisnya. Hingga, saat emeradlnya menangkap sesosok…ah tidak seonggok manusia kuning tengah berjongkok di bawah pohon besar dengan hodie oranye cerahnya—sambil memainkan ponsel canggih di tangannya dengan emosi.

"Yak! Serang terus! Yak!"

Sakura bersender di batang pohon—mengabaikan suara Naruto yang terus berteriak menyemangati karakter gamenya yang sedang bertarung. Dia lebih memilih menikmati angin yang terus berhembus menyapa kulit keringnya. Hingga teriakan lebay terdengar tepat dibawahnya—tempat pada seonggok manusia dengan hodie orenyanya. Naruto.

"Sakura!?" Naruto segera mematikan ponsel canggihnya, lalu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya tadi. "sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Hm?" Sakura melirik sahabat masa kecilnya itu sebentar, kemudian kembali menutup kedua matanya. Rupanya gadis itu masih ingin menikmati angin sore yang begitu disukainya.

"Ini untukmu!" Naruto menyerahkan sekotak bento yang dibelinya di toko tadi. Sebenarnya dia ragu, apa Sakura mau memakan bento yang dibelinya di supermarket? Karena biasanya dia akan membawakan sekotak bento hasil masakan ibunya dari rumah.

Sakura yang menyadari label dan bungkusan plastik bento di tangan Naruto pun langsung bertanya. "Bibi kemana?"

"Ke desa sebelah." Naruto memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam jaket hodie. "Kau tidak keberatan dengan makanan ini, kan?" manik birunya berusaha mencermati ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah Sakura. Harusnya dia sudah bisa menebak dengan mudah perasaan gadis itu, namun kali ini kenapa terasa lebih susah? Bahkan ekpresi dingin di wajah cantiknya pun sama sekali tak berubah sejak dirinya mulai memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, kau saja yang makan." Sakura menatap Naruto sekilas, lalu pergi meninggalkan pria bersurai pirang itu yang masih menenteng bentonya. "Aku bukan orang yang tidak punya hati. Aku tahu kau sendiri belum makan, kan?" tanpa menoleh Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku tidak lapar." Naruto berusaha menyamai langkah Sakura yang berjalan di depannya. "Ini adalah kewajibanku membawakan bento untukmu setiap hari."

Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura berhenti. Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Naruto…" lirih Sakura. Manik emeraldnya pun bisa menangkap sejuta kebingungan di wajah Naruto kini. Teman masa kecilnya ini memang sangat mudah dibaca rupanya.

"Ya?" setelah jeda beberapa detik akhirnya Naruto menjawab. "Kau sakit perut, Sakura?" tambahnya lagi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" Masih menatap raut bingung di wajah Naruto, Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sejak kapan aku mewajibkanmu membawakan bento setiap hari?!" kesal mulai menjalari dirinya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu membuatnya terjebak dalam badmood berkepanjangan. Sepertinya manusia pirang itu telah melakukan hal yang salah padanya, atau…Sakura lah yang merasa bersalah pada pria pirang itu?

Mengendihkan kedua bahunya dengan santai, Naruto pun menjawab dengan nada biasa, "Jadi hal ini yang begitu membebanimu akhir-akhir ini, Sakura?"

"Itu…" Sakura tahu, Naruto tengah mangabaikan emosinya saat ini. Mungkin jika Naruto meladeninya tadi dan ikut menggunakan nada tingga dalam ucapannya, mereka pasti sudah adu pukul dan Naruto berakhir dengan babak belur. Sakura yakin itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang menggantung. "…Itu sama sekali bukan urusan untuk orang bodoh sepertimu!" tandasnya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak di belakangnya.

Senja semakin pergi, malam pun datang menyapa. Burung-burung kembali ke sarangnya, dan keleawar memulai aktivitasnya. Seperti itu hal yang biasa terjadi di pinggiran Desa Konoha, tempat yang terasingkan namun menyimpan begitu banyak keindahan. Desa yang terlupakan hanya karena satu insiden kebakaran. Berbagai rumor menyebar seperti virus di kalangan manusia. Membuat siapa saja yang tinggal di pinggiran dicap sebagai orang kotor dan hina. Haruno Sakura, dia sudah terlalu banyak menanggung beban di pundaknya. Sampai pada satu saat kedua pundaknya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan beban, dia menyerah pada takdirnya kala itu. namun, takdir yang baru pun datang dengan sejuta kejutan yang telah menanti di depan mata.

Sakura… dia memang harus kuat. Hanya itu yang kita harapkan.

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Tbc…

.

.

"Andai saja kau bersedia tingga bersamaku. Mungkin hal _itu _tidak akan terjadi."

Suara Naruto terbang bersama angin malam yang dingin. Kedua manik birunya menatap punggung kurus berseragam lusuh itu menjauh memasuki gang kecil—menuju tempat yang terasingkan, dijauhi oleh manusia, bahkan binatang pun enggan datang ke sana.

"Seharusnya kau…mati saja, Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

a Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

author : temenoai

happy reading :)

* * *

Hari sudah malam. Gelapnya langit menyulitkan gadis bersurai merah muda itu saat melangkah memasuki halaman rumahnya…ah, bukan! Maksudnya, halaman rumah nenek Ciyo. Ya, Sakura menumpang di rumah itu—rumah yang seharusnya dijadikan gudang. Namun masih ada beberapa manusia yang bersedia hidup di sana, termasuk Sakura tentunya.

Sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya, Sakura mendorong pintu kayu yang sudah berlubang dimakan rayap. Suara saat pintu di buka dari luar membuat orang rumah sadar jika seseorang telah datang.

Baru saja Sakura memasukkan kepalanya guna menengok ke dalam. Sebuah centong nasi mendarat kesar di kepalanya, persis seperti adegan Sangkurian yang dipukul ibunya dalam Dongeng Asal Mula Gunung Tangkuban Perahu. Tapi kali ini berbeda, mungkin tidak sekeras dari pukulan yang diterima Sangkuriang. Darah segar kembali bercucuran dari kepala Sakura, padahal gadis itu masih mengenakan perban yang nutupi luka di dahinya.

"AAHH!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan. Sedangkan nenek tua dengan tompel besar di pipi kanannya terus memukul kepala Sakura tanpa ampun. "Nenek!" Sakura menutupi kepalanya dengan dua lengan, dan itu berhasil membuat kepalanya lebih terlindungi. Namun, tidak dengan pukulan Ciyo di kepalanya.

"Hei! Kau menghalangi pintu masuk!" Seseorang sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura, lengkap dengan sebotol arak dan sepuntung rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. "Menghindar atau ku tendang pantatmu?!"

Sakura segera menghindar sebelum pantat kesayangannya ditendang untuk kesekian kalinya. Ohhh, dia sudah cukup menerima tendangan itu sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang juga?!" kali ini Ciyo meneriaki cucunya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Dengan santainya pria bersurai merah bata itu mengangkat botol kaca yang dipegangnya entah sejak kapan, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke arah botol setengah kosong itu. "Kau membuang-buang uangku saja." Komentar Ciyo lalu masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja.

"Aku tidak membuang-buang uang. Aku hanya menggunakannya, benar begitu kan?" manik coklat hazel milik pria mabuk itu melirik Sakura yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Sakura pergi begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia sudah muak melihat wajah pria yang dengan entengnya menghisap dan mengengeluarkan asap dari hidung dan mulutnya. Sakura benci itu.

Pintu kamar dikuncinya dari dalam. Sakura tahu, tidak ada gunanya mengunci pintu kamarnya, siapapun bisa mendobraknya bahkan dengan tenaga kecil sekali pun. Dia harus berterima kasih dengan rayap yang setia menggerogoti pintu kayu kesayangannya—pintu yang memisahkan dunianya dengan dunia orang-orang gila yang berkeliaran di rumahnya.

"Aahh, dasar nenek itu!"

Sakura segera mengambil kapas dan obat pembersih luka di dalam tasnya. Sekali lagi, dia sudah merepotkan anak kepala desa itu.

Bayangan Naruto yang memberikannya sekantong perlengkapan P3K kembali terlintas di ingatan Sakura. Jika diakumulasikan dengan bento yang selama ini dimakannya dua kali sehari itu pasti hutangnya kepada Naruto sudah menyentuh angka jutaan.

Pelan-pelan tangannya membersihkan luka di kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat beberapa helai merah mudanya ikut terlepas bersama darah yang mengering. Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya sedih, kehilangan beberapa helai rambutnya bukan perkara penting.

Sekarang tinggal memasang plester obat, dan pekerjaannya merawat diri pun selesai. Plester bergambar hati merah muda kecil yang bertebaran tak teratur itu membuat Sakura sedikit geli. Dia bahkan terkekeh melihat pantulan dirinya dengan plester yang menurutnya terlalu nyentrik itu. Ini adalah selera Naruto, harusnya dia tahu itu.

Ponsel jadul yang tergelat di atas nakas kayu bergetar pelan pertanda seseorang telah mengirimkan pesan singkat untuknya.

'_Besok pagi aku tunggu di dekat rel.'_

Masa bodoh dengan pesan singkat dari Naruto, Sakura memilih melempar HPnya ke kasur, lalu tubuh kurusnya pun menyusul tak lama kemudian—menimbulkan bunyi 'glebuk' yang cukup keras.

"Kau ingin merusak rumahku?!" teriakan dari luar membuat Sakura sadar pemuda bermata hazel itu pasti sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

"Iya, aku ingin merusaknya!" balas Sakura sekenanya. Oke, gadis pink itu sedang memprovokasi pemuda di luar sana yang sedang menikmati hisapan terakhir rokoknya. "Merusaknya hingga menjadi debu! Huahaha…!

'Braak!'

Pemuda bermata hazel itu pun muncul di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar. Sakura bisa melihat mata merah berpadu dengan manik hazelnya mebulat unik, bahkan rasanya dia ingin membuat pemuda itu marah lebih dari pada ini. Dengan senyum mengejek di wajah manisnya, Sakura kembali berkata, "Kau terlihat keren, Kak Sasori."

Sakura benar-benar sedang bermain dengan maut sekarang. Tidak jelas apa motif sebenarnya gadis pink itu membuat pemuda bernama Sasori menggertakkan giginya marah.

"Dasar bocah tak tahu diri!" Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang bersila di tengah kasurnya lusuhnya—menatap gadis yang tak berniat menghapus senyum menjengkelkan di wajahnya. "Kau ingin aku melakukan ini padamu?!" Sasori menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya yang sudah pendek ke lantai, lalu menginjaknya hingga bara api yang menyala tadi padam dan meninggalkan potongan rokok yang sudah hancur.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan rokok murahanmu itu!" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau juga sudah mengotori kamar seorang gadis, itu sama sekali tidak keren, Kak Sasori."

"Apa kau bilang?!" kedua tangan Sasori sudah mengepal erat di sisian tubuhnya. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam sembari menatap gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih dengan santainya duduk, bahkan jari telunjuk lentiknya bergerak mengorek-ngorek lubang hidungnya—tak peduli dengan kepala Sasori yang sudah mengeluarkan uap panasnya.

"Kak, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Seolah tidak mendengar kata-kata Sakura, Sasori melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati gadis merah muda itu. Tangannya dengan sangat enteng bergerak memukul kepala bersurai merah muda di depannya. Sakura mulai meringis saat pukulan Sasori mengenai luka yang baru saja diobatinya tadi.

"Kak! Kak Sasori, hentikan!" Sakura berteriak keras. Kedua tangannya yang tadi berusaha melindungi kepala dari pukulan Sasori pun digunakannya untuk mendorong pemuda bersurai merah bata itu hingga terjembab bersama pakaian kotor milik Sakura yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Nenek Ciyo tak lama kemudian datang lengkap dengan wajah kesalnya saat melihat Sasori yang jatuh terduduk dan Sakura yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Mata berkerutnya pun melotot marah, dia menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil menatap Sasori.

"Dasar gadis tidak tahu diri!"

'plak!'

Ciyo menampar keras pipi Sakura, membuat gadis tu sadar kalau di kamarnya sudah tambah satu orang menyebalkan lagi.

Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. Manik emeraldnya menatap Ciyo dengan horor. Sudah cukup dengan pukulan dari Sasori, dan sekarang neneknya. Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia harus pergi. Harus!

Tidak peduli dengan gerimis dan awan mendung yang semakin bergerak menutupi bulan sabit yang tadi bersinar terang, Sakura menerobosnya begitu saja. Dia berlari tanpa tahu kemana kakinya akan membawanya. Yang dia ingin hanya segera menjauh dari rumah terkutuk itu. dia merasa bodoh. Sakura merasa bodoh dengan hidupnya sendiri, mengapa tidak dari dulu saja dia pergi? Mengapa dia bisa bertahan menghadapi orang-orang itu?

Sakura masih berlari. Jalanan gelap tidak dipedulikannya. Hingga sebuah lampu dekat stasiun nonaktif memberinya sedikit penerangan. Sakura berdiri di bawahnya. Hujan pun turun seperti tak peduli dengan kondisi menyedihkan gadis bersurai merah muda yang mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"Apa aku pergi ke rumah Naruto saja?" pikirannya mulai menimbang jika pergi ke rumah Naruto sekarang. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa dingin. Mungkin hanya rumah Naruto yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluarnya saat ini.

Sakura melangkah menjauhi lampu yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya tadi. Namun, baru beberapa langkah yang diambilnya, dia berpikir lagi, menimbang lagi konsekuensi jika dirinya ketahuan pergi ke rumah Naruto oleh penduduk sekitar. "Haaaah, ada apa dengan hidupku ini?"

Sakura berjongkok sambil meremas surai merah mudanya yang sudah berantakan sejak Sasori memukulnya. Butiran hujan pun memperparah kondisinya. Kini Sakura benar-benar bingung. Mau kembali pun mungkin beberapa pukulan dan tamparan akan menyambutnya di depan pintu.

Angin dingin berhenbus bersama butiran hujan yang mulai berkurang. Sakura bersyukur karena hujan tidak bertambah lebat, namun dinginnya angin ternyata lebih menyiksanya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sakura mendengar suara langkah dari arah belakang. Tubuhnya yang merinding karena kedinginan pun bertambah merinding ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di balakangnya. Diam-diam Sakura mengutuk dirinya karena berbuat ceroboh pergi begitu saja dari rumah.

"AKU GADIS BAIK DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Sakura berteriak, lalu dengan gerakan cepat dia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya lalu berbalik menghadap seseorang yang sudah berdiri di belakanyanya.

"A—" Sakura tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, lebih tepatnya dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sakura berdiri tegang menatap pria berkemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang di depannya.

"Kau sama sepertiku?" tanya orang itu dengan nada dingin yang membuat Sakura tambah merinding.

"M-maksudmu?" takut-takut Sakura menatap manik hitam malam yang bersembunyi di balik surai hitamnya yang menjuntai hingga menutup sebagian wajah yang terlihat cukup tampan itu. apa? tampan?

Sakura bahkan tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya. Walaupun hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari lampu dekat stasiun yang minim, Sakura masih bisa melihat wajah berkulit putih bersih itu menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dari onyxnya yang sedikit memantulkan cahaya lampu.

"Kau sama denganku? Kau juga berakhir di sini?" lagi, pertanyaan pria itu membuat Sakura kebingungan. Tanpa sadar dan begitu bodohnya, Sakura mengangguk pelan tanpa mengerti maksud dan tujuan pria itu bertanya. "Begitu ya. Hidup memang tidak adil." Ucap pria itu lagi. Dan kali ini ucapannya begitu menohok perasaan Sakura. Benar! Dia selama ini hidup dalam ketidakadilan.

"Kau benar. Oleh sebab itu ada pengadilan untuk mengadili orang-orang bersalah, bukan?" Sakura mulai berkomentar. Udara dingin yang berhembus lagi membuatnya ingat dengan kondisinya saat ini. Dia sedang kedinginan.

"Kita hanya punya sedikit waktu. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit." Ucap pria itu. Sakura meresponnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau hari telah berganti bahkan matahi sebentar lagi akan terbit.

Sakura menatap gaya berpakaian pria bersurai hitam di depannya. Dia rapi bahkan kemeja putihnya tidak ternoda sedikit pun. Celana hitamnya disetrikan dengan sangat baik. Terlalu rapi hanya untuk interview kerja. "Terlambat ke kantor di hari pertamamu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bercandanya. Namun, pria bersurai hitam itu hanya diam, bahkan bibirnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka lelucon." Sakura menilainya.

"Baiklah, senang bertemu denganmu. Kau gadis yang menarik." Pria itu pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Matahari mulai merangkah naik seiring dengan langkah pria itu yang semakin menjauh. Pelan-pelan bayangan pria itu menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya sang surya yang mnerobos awan kelabu dari cakrawala.

"Hei! Namamu! Namamu siapa?!" Sakura berteriak sebelum bayangan pria itu benar-benar menghilang. Namun sebuah sentuhan di bahu kanannya membuat Sakura menengok dan mendapati Naruto yang memandanganya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Cepat-cepat Sakura menunjuk ke arah pria tadi pergi. Namun yang ada hanya hamparan tanah tak terurus dekat dengan rel kereta nonaktif yang mulai berkarat. Pria itu sudah pergi.

"Tadi…dia…" Sakura menurunkan tangannya perlahan. "Lupakan saja."

"Ini sarapanmu. Jangan terlambat ke sekolah!" Naruto menyerahkan bungkusan yang dibawanya. Di dalamnya ada beberapa potong roti bakar dan sebuah apel merah. Sakura menerimanya, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Sakura…" Naruto menatap kepergian Sakura dari kejauhan. Sekilas dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menghapus rasa pengap yang tiba-tiba menyergap relung hatinya. Menarik bibirnya membentuk lengkungan, Naruto kembali berucap, "Aku harap kau bahagia Sakura."

.

.

.

TBC

Arigatou sudah baca minna-san


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Khishimoto

Author : temenoai

* * *

"Aku jarang melihat kak Sasori." Naruto mengaduk ramennya. "Ke mana dia belakangan ini?" dengan sekali gerakan, Naruto sudah memasukan gulungan mie ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tanya soal orang itu?" Sakura yang sedang menikmati es krim coklatnya pun menatap Naruto bingung.

Suasana kantin sekolah yang ramai membuat kedua manusia dengan surai berbeda warna itu nampak begitu mencolok. Beberapa orang yang melintas nampak berbisik-bisik ria sambil menutup sebelah wajah mereka—entah apa yang mereka sembunyikan dari Naruto dan Sakura. Yang pasti keduanya tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Kak Sasori jarang datang ke toko." Naruto kembali mengaduk-aduk ramennya, kemudian melakukan gerakan yang sama untuk menyuap seluruh gulungan mie ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dia sibuk." Jawab Sakura singkat. Lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan eskrim coktlat yang tinggal setengah.

Sasori adalah kakak Sakura. Entah sejak kapan pemuda bersurai merah bata dan bermanik hazel itu menjadi kakaknya, dia tidak tahu dengan jelas. Sakura melupakan hampir seluruh memori di kepalanya. Bahkan luka di dahinya pun dia sendiri tidak tahu. Ingin rasanya bertanya pada Naruto, namun hati kecilnya selalu menyimpan pertanyaan itu, seolah-olah dia ingin terlihat baik-baik saja di depan pemuda itu.

"…Sakura?!" Naruto menepuk keras bahu kanan Sakura yang tanpa sadar saat itu sedang melamun. ya, melamunkan kondisi aneh yang dialaminya. " Kau baik-baik saja?" wajah khawatir Naruto terlihat sangat jelas oleh Sakura. Dia semakin merasa tidak enak dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang masih bertengger di bahu kurusnya.

"Sakura, kau terlihat aneh sejak pulang dari rumah sakit." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Bahkan Sakura tidak sadar kalau mangkok besar ramen tadi sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk." Sakura beralasan. Dia tidak ingin menabah kekhawatiran Naruto terhadapnya. Dia sadar sudah berhutang sangat banyak pada pemuda itu. tagihan rumah sakit pun keluarga Naruto yang menanggung semuanya.

"Sakura, seberapa banyak yang sudah kau ingat?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan serius. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya selain ke arah Naruto sekarang.

"Mungkin semuanya." Eskrim di tangan Sakura sudah mencair dan mulai mengotori jari-jarinya. Sakura mulai cemas akan seragam sekolahnya sekarang. Namun tatapan penuh perhatian Naruto tidak bisa begitu saja dia abaikan.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau Kak Sasori itu bekerja di toko ibuku."

"Aku tahu!" Sakura berusaha mengelak. Dia menang tidak tahu apapun tentang pemuda yang tinggal serumah dengannya, apalagi nenek galak itu.

"Sakura…" Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras, "Kau lupa ingatan sejak kejadian dua minggu lalu di stasuin."

"Aku tidak—"

"Iya! Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan alasanmu sampai ingin mengakhiri hidupmu seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?" kali ini Sakura yang menatap Naruto dengan tajam—tak ingin satu kata pun terlewatkan dari bibir Naruto yang akan menjelaskan keanehan yang selama ini dia rasakan.

"Kau melemparkan dirimu saat sebuah kereta sedang melaju di atas rel."

* * *

Sakura pov's

Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan serius. Mungkin ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku meliaht tatapan itu darinya. Biasanya sahabat pirangku ini kerjanya hanya bercanda dan berkata tentang hal-hal yang tiak berguna bagiku. Namun, beberapa minggu belakangan ini dia terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku jadi bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada diriku dan Naruto yang juga tiba-tiba berubah.

Ya. Aku memang kehilangan ingatanku. Aku melupakan hampir seluruh kejadian dalam hidupku. Aku tidak mengingat bagaimana wajah kedua orang tuaku, mengapa aku bisa hidup bersama orang-orang di rumah aneh itu, bahkan disiksa oleh pemuda yang baru-baru ini kukenal sebagai Kakak Sasori dan anehnya dia adalah kakakku.

Aku meremas pelan surai merah mudaku. Dan Naruto menyadari akan gelagat anehku yang berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian lampau dalam hidupku.

"Hei, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku hanya mengetesmu." Naruto meraih tangan kananku yang masih meremas helaian rambutku hingga sedikit berantakan. "Aku beruntung. Kau masih mengingatku." Dan kini wajah pemuda itu menampilkan senyuman yang malah membuatku rishi.

"Karena kau itu bodoh jadinya aku tidak bisa melupakanmu." Aneh memang. Mengapa hanya Naruto yang bisa kuingat? Saat pertama kali membuka mata di rumah sakit pun wajah pertama yang muncul di depanku adalah wajah pemuda ini.

"Kata-katamu kasar seperti biasanya, Sakura. Aku rasa kau sudah mengingat segalanya tentangku." Ucapnya lagi, dan senyumnya tadi berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Kedua mata safirnya menyipit menatapku yang sama sekali tidak beniat membalas senyum menjijikannya itu.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Kau aneh. Apa masih banyak yang belum aku ingat?"

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya kau punya satu sahabat lagi yang begitu akrab denganmu…dengan kita maksudku."

Menaikkan sebelak alisku, bingung dengan perkataan Naruto tadi. "Siapa selain dirimu?"

"Dia Sasuke!"

"Sasuke? Siapa dia?" aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar nama orang itu. Naruto kembali tersenyum, namun ada kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Aku jadi makin penasaran.

Naruto berhasil memberi jeda yang cukup panjang. Rasa ingin tahuku pun semakin tinggi. tapi semua semakin tidak jelas saat pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Kau tidak mau terlambat, kan?" Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku dengan tanda tanya besar yang masih menggantung di atas kepalaku.

Aneh sekali.

Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi. Oke, kali ini aku harus bersabar untuk tahu lebih banyak.

Lagi-lagi hari sudah senja saat kubuka kedua mataku. Tidur di kelas sampai matahari hampir terbenam kini menjadi kebiasaan baruku. Kelas sudah sepi dan lorong pun terlihat gelap seperti di film horor.

Angin sudah seperti teman dekatku. Sensasi saat kulitku bersentuhan dengannya membuatku lupa akan segala masalah yang sedang aku alami termasuk orang-orang gila di rumahku. Aku bisa melihat burung terbang dengan semangatnya kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, berbanding terbalik dengan diriku yang merasa sangat malas untuk kembali ke dalam gubuk kecil bak neraka itu.

Menyusuri rel kereta nonaktif juga menjadi hobbiku. Jembatan yang menghubungkan bukit dengan pinggiran desa pun menjadi tempat terbaik melihat matahari terbenam. Aku selalu menikmati pemandangan ini. Entah sejak kapan. Ingat lah! Aku masih melupakan sebagian besar kejadian dalam hidupku.

Mataku terpejam menikmati desiran angin yang memainkan anak rambutku. Udara terasa begitu hangat sekarang, padahal sudah akan memasuki musim dingin. Aku menyukainya.

Namun, ada satu pemandangan aneh yang sejak kemarin menggangguku. Pemuda dengan kemeja putih dan celama kain hitamnya duduk melipat lutut sambil menatap matahari terbenam tepat di bawah jembatan yang sering kulewati.

Penasaran. Aku pun berlari pelan menuruni bukit yang untungnya tidak terlalu terjal. Saat kakiku menyentuh permukaan tanah yang lebih datar, wajah pemuda itu terlihat makin jelas. Mata hitamnya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari terlihat menakjubkan. Aku sampai terdiam beberapa detik menikmati wajahnya. Oke, aku bukan orang mesum.

Pemuda itu menengok ke arahku. Cepat-cepat sebuah senyum canggung kutampilkan di wajah memalukanku.

"Sedang menikmati matahari terbenam?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Mungkin virus Naruto sudah menular padaku.

Orang itu diam, namun masih menatapku yang kini berjalan pelan menghampirinya. "Maaf, aku mungkin mengganggumu."

"Ya, kau sangat menggangguku." Kata-katanya tajam dan pedas, itu membuatku jadi kesal padanya. Rupanya bertambah satu orang menyebalkan lagi dalam hidupku.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Hn." Awalnya aku bingung dengan jawabannya atas pertanyaanku tadi. Namun, melihat ekspresi datarnya, mungkin 'Hn' berarti 'iya'.

"Kau suka matahari terbenam?" tanyaku lagi. Oke, sekarang aku terlihat seperti wartawan yang sedang mewawancarai aktor film.

"Aku lebih suka matahari terbit." Jawabnya. Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Lalu, mengapai kau sekarang duduk di sini dan menikmati matahari terbenam?" tanyaku sedikit tidak sabaran. Dia melirikku dengan manik hitam kelamnya. Sekejap. Namun mampun membuatku terpana beberapa detik.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Setelah ucapannya, dia kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit berat. Lalu kembali membuka kedua bibirnya untuk berbicara lagi. "Kau gadis yang tadi pagi, bukan?" tanyanya. Responku pun hanya memiringkan kepala dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tadi pagi?"

"Kau berjongkok di bawah lampu."

"Berjongkok?"

Mendengus dengan sedikit kasar, dia pun menoleh kepadaku. "Kau ternyata manusia." Ucapnya kemudian. Dan itu berhasil membuat tanda tanya besar menepel di dahi lebarku.

"Tentu saja aku manusia, kau pikir aku apa?" kesal, aku pun melipat tangan di depan dada. "Memangnya aku ini hantu?"

"Ya, kupikir kau sama sepertiku." Oke, jawabannya berhasil menarik segala atensiku kini ke arahnya.

"M-maksudmu, aku dan kau itu berbeda? Kau bukan manusia sepertiku?"

"Bodoh!" umpatnya. Belum sempat aku memprotesi ucapan tak sopannya tadi, pria itu pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu ringan meningglkanku dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalaku.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku sebelum sosoknya benar-benar menghilang di balik gelapnya malam. Tak terasa ternyata matahari sudah terbenam dengan sempurna.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Aku berdiri menatap bayangan yang bergerak menjauhiku. Perlahan menghilang di balik kelamnya langit malam tanpa bulan yang bersinar. Sepertinya hujan akan turun. Terlihat dari gelapnya langit yang berpadu dengan awan pembawa hujan. Bahkan aroma tanah sudah tercium dari berbagai arah.

Aku merogoh saku ketika getaran halus bergerak di sana. Nama Naruto terpampang jelas di ayar handphone jadulku. Dengan malas-malasan aku menganggat panggilan yang kuyakini tak berguna itu.

Suara Naruto menyapa dari seberang benda canggih yang kini menempel di telingaku.

"_Sakura… aku membawakan sekotak bento untukmu."_

Seketika, cacing di dalam perutku bernyanyi riang.

* * *

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

A naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer : masashi khisimoto

Author : temenoai

Warning: typo typo and typo ;)

* * *

"Naruto!"

Seseorang berteriak dari lantai dasar, dimana sebuah ruangan dengan aroma yang nikmat berkumpul. Ya, ruangan tersebut adalah dapur milik keluarga Namikaze.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda pirang yang baru saja menaiki tiga anak tangga yang menuju kamarnya.

Sang mama menoleh, "Kau tidak memaksa Sakura untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, kan?"

Naruto menatap sang mama—Kushina Uzumaki, lalu bergerak pelan menaiki satu lagi anak tangga di depannya. "Aku tidak melakukannya." Ucap Naruto singkat, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar di lantai dua.

"Setelah ganti baju, turunlah! Dan bawakan bento untuk Sakura!"

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sekali hentak, sehingga bunyi hantaman pintu dengan terdengar cukup keras, dan mampu membuat Kushina yang sibuk dengan kotak bento berwarna merah muda kembali berteriak. "Naruto! Jangan banting pintu lagi!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari atas. Kushina pun kembali melanjutkan acara menata bento dengan tenang.

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Naruto tahu kebiasaan baru Sakura yang tertidur di kelas sampai senja. Dia sengaja membiarkan gadis itu di sana, sendirian. Naruto sengaja melakukan itu. mengapa? Karena dia tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dia tidak kuat menahan perasaannya setiap melihat wajah Sakura yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Jam weker berbentuk burung hantu yang bertengger manis di atas meja nakas pun bergetar berserta bunyi nyaring yang mampu memekakan telinga. Naruto melirik jam tersebut. Ternyata sudah sejam dirinya tertidur lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Dengan malas-malasan, Naruto membuka lemari lalu segera memgganti seragamnya dnegan baju rumah yang lebih santai. Tidak lupa jaket hodie oranye favoritnya.

Belum selesai dirinya mematut diri di cermin, sang mama pun berteriak dari lantai dasar. Mengyuruh anak semata wayangnya itu untuk segera turun.

Kushina menoleh ketika suara langkah kaki menuru tangga menggema di lantai dasar. Segera dihmapirinya Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

"Pastikan Sakura memakan bentonya." Ucap Kushina lalu menyerahkan sekotak bento berbungkus kain berwarna merah muda ke pada Naruto. Pemuda itu pun menerimanya tanpa banyak komentar. Lau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat keluar rumah.

Kushina pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Apa dia masih menyesalinya?"

.

.

Naruto melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri di bawah pohon besar. tempat biasa dirinya menyerahkan titipan Kushina kepada Sakura.

"Waah, bibi memang pengertian sekali." Riang Sakura begitu sekotak bento kini berada di tangannya. Berbeda dengan tempo hari saat dirinya menolak pemberian Naruto karena bento yang dibelinya dari toko.

"Makanlah! Kau bisa kembalikan kotaknya besok di sekolah." Ucap Naruto. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong jaket hodie oranyenya.

"Aku makan di sini saja. Jika aku membawa makanan ke rumah, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menikmatinya dengan tenang." Sakura segera mencari tempat yang bersih untuk dirinya duduk. Sebuah baru besar pun menjadi pilihannya. Batu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pohon tadi.

Sakura menolah ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pohon. Dia merasa bingung dengan prilaku bocah pirang yang biasanya ramai dengan ocehan itu.

"Kau sakit Naruto?"

"Tidak."

Mengacuhkan Naruto—Sakura pun segera membuka kotak bentonya. Aroma telur gulung buatan Khusina mengundang cacingnya bernyanyi nyaring. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sakura segela melahapnya. Bahkan dirinya tidak sadar sudah diperhatikan oleh pemuda pirang yang sedari-tadi berdiri menatapnya.

"Naruto, kau menggangguku." Ucap Sakura. Lalu kembali melahap makanannya.

"Aku bahkan hanya berdiri di sini. Bagaimana aku bisa menggangumu."

"Kau memelototi orang yang sedang makan. Itu sangat mengangguku." Kini Sakura membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya, lalu memasukan sosis gurita dalam sekali lahap.

"Nafsu makanmu masih normal."

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan berhenti makan walau pun dalam keadaan galau." Sakura melempar senyum singkatnya kepada Naruto. Dan pemuda pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya—menyembunyikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kau membuatku tersinggung." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lagi, lalu bersidekap. "Melihatmu makan seperti itu entah mengapa membuatku senang, Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan kunyahannya. Sebelah alisnya naik. "Kau aneh Naruto."

"Kau hanya belum tahu saja."

.

.

Sakura pov's

Aroma tanah setelah hujan turun menjadi hal kedua yang kusukai setelah angin. Pagi ini sama seperti pagi biasanya. Atau mungkin berbeda dari pagi-pagi sebelum ingatanku hilang. Cahaya matahari menerobos dinding bolong di dalam kamarku. Suara barang-barang yang berjatuhan mulai terdengar dari bilik kamar sebelah. Aku yakin itu salah satu ulah Kak Sasori. Diam-diam kuberharap dia bukan kakak kandungku, mungkin terdengar kejam, namun itu sudah menjadi harapanku entah sejal kapan.

"Sasori! Jangan membuat keributan pagi-pagi begini." Teriakan protes dari Nenek Ciyo mulai terdengar. Oh, ini pagi yang biasa rupanya.

Aku bangkit dari kasur kapuk berlapis kain usang berwarna hijau muda. Dengan terampil ku tata kasurku dengan rapi—terlihat seperti semula sebelum kutiduri semalam. Oke, aku bukan gadis yang akan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya merapikan kamar, yaa.

Ku lihat pantulan diriku yang berantakan di dalam cermin yang tinggal setengah. Lah, setengahnya lagi di mana? Kalian bisa menebak apa saja yang dilakukan Kak Sasori di kamarku. Dia akan merusak apapun yang dilihatnya. Seperti monster gila, bukan?

Aku terkekeh dengan pemikiranku sendiri. "Huh, monster gila. Aku menemukan julukan yang bagus untuknya."

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi tidak perlu pergi mandi dengan air dingin di sumur tua itu. kalau sudah begini kerjaanku hanya berkeliling kamar sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari gubuk reyot bak neraka ini.

Saat otakku mulai menyusun strategi untuk kabur dan hidup mandiri. Sebuah panggilan masuk, membuat ponsel yang kuletakkan di atas meja nakas pun bergetar.

Sebuah nomor asing. Aku ragu menganggkatnya. Namun rasa penasaraku lebih besar dari pada keraguanku, jadi tanpa menunggu deringan ketiga, aku pun segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"Sakura, ini kau bukan?" ucap suara dari seberang ponselku. Aku merasa sedikit kesal karena dia tidak membalas kata sapaanku.

"Benar. Lalu kau ini siapa?" aku balik bertanya.

Suara seseorang yang terbatuk beberapa kali menjadi jeda yang cukup panjang. Aku menunggu suara batuknya selesai. Lalu, suara lembut khas anak gadis pun kembali memasuki gendang telingaku.

"Kau melupakanku?"

"Apa?"

Sungguh, aku tidak mengenal suara ini.

"Sakura… uhuk!" kembali batuknya menjadi jeda dalam percakapan kami. Aku mulai merasa iba dengan gadis ini. Apa dia sakit?

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengirimku pesan singkat." Ucapku memberikan solusi.

"Ah, tidak! Aku ingin berbicara saja." Gadis itu terdengar menghembuskan nafasnya keras, lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau pasti melupakanku, Sakura."

Sebelah tanganku terangkat lalu menggaruk keningku yang tidak gatal.

"Uhum…aku tidak tahu kau ini apa dan siapa. Tapi, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku dekat denganmu."

Jadi dia temanku? Aku mulai membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Ku dengar beberapa kali gadis di seberang telepon itu terbatuk-batuk dan berdehem guna meredam suaranya yang mulai serak.

"Lalu…"

"Sakura…" gadis itu memotong kata-kataku. "Aku Hinata, temanmu."

.

.

Singkat cerita. Di hari minggu, tepat pukul 2 siang aku duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari sekolah. Kumainkan ponselku asal-asalan supaya kebosanan yang terus menghampiriku segera sirna. Namun itu gagal.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku—menatap langit cerah berwarna biru tua yang menjadi backround bagi gumpalan putih awan berarak-arakan, seolah-olah mereka sedang menari untuk merayakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Langkah seseorang terdengar mendekatiku. Kepalaku pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai panjang dengan gaun polos berwarna putihnya sudah berdiri di sebelahku. Tangannya yang kuyakin selembut kulit bayi itu sedang sibuk menyelipkan beberapa helaian hitamnya di daun telinganya. Bahkan kini aku bisa melihat betapa berkilaunya permata ungu yang menghiasi sepasang telinga cantik itu.

"Hei!" sapanya duluan. Dan itu berhasil menyadarkanku dari kekaguman sosok bidadari cantik yang masih berdiri malu-malu.

"Kau yang menelponku kemarin, kan?" ini kebiasaanku untuk langsung to the point. Aku orang sibuk dan tidak mau peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Apa lagi gadis ini.

"I-ya."

Aku sadar jika dari tadi atmosfir diantaraku dengan gadis itu sangat canggung. Ini membuatku semakin tidak nyaman. Jadi, sebagai pemecah kebekuan suasana aku mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebelahku. Dan dia membalas hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

Aku menatapnya dari samping. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Kau ingat kan aku ini siapa?"

"Tidak." Jawabku enteng. Aku bisa melihat bahunya menegang terkejut setelah mendengar jawabanku barusan.

"Kau ingat Naruto?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini aku menatapnya dengan intens. Cukup menyejutkan untuk tahu bahwa gadis ini juga mengenal Naruto.

"Kau temannya Naruto?"

Dia mengangguk. Beberapa helaian hitamnya terjatuh lalu menutupi hampir setengah dari wajahnya.

"Mungkin Naruto tidak menceritakanku padamu. Atau, dia sengaja melupakanku." Ucapnya lirih. Dan suasana sedih pun menyelimuti seluruh dirinya. Aku bisa merasakan itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata kalau Naruto sengaja melupakanmu? Aku rasa dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu."

"Mungkin karena Sasuke. Dia masih menyimpan semuanya darimu. Kan?"

Sebelah alisku naik. Ribuan tanda tanya berputar di atas kepalaku. Lagi-lagi nama asing itu disebut-sebut. Pertama Naruto, sekarang gadis aneh ini yang mengatakannya. Oke, sudah terlalu banyak hal yang aku lupaka sejak insiden kecelakaan itu.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun kepadaku. Termasuk pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Naruto sudah pernah menyebut nama orang itu, namun dia belum menceritakan apapun padaku." Mataku menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang dari tadi berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah. Bibirnya mulai bergerak. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi mendengar ceritanya mengenai Sasuke itu.

"Dia tunanganku…" raut kesedihan terpancar jelas dari wajah cantiknya. Tiba-tiba aku jadi tidak tega membiarkannya bercerita sambil memasang wajah penuh derita itu. Kubiarkan jeda begitu saja lewat hingga Hinata pun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sasuke… dia sudah meninggal kira-kira sebulan yang lalu."

Aku bisa melihat kedua tangannya mengepal erat di atas pahanya. Kuyakin, Hinata sedang berusaha menahan isakannya sekarang. Dan benar saja, baru beberapa detik saja kedua bahunya bergetar hebat. Ya, dia menangis sekarang.

Orang-orang yang kebetulan berlalu-lalang di depan kami pun mulai melirik ke arahku dan Hinata. Cepat-cepat kurangkul gadis berhelaian panjang itu, membiarkannya menangis di bahuku. Oke, ini salahku yang sudah membuatnya menangis seperti ini. Sasuke itu pasti orang yang sangat dicintainya.

...

Matahari sepertinya sedang malu-malu menyapa makhluk bumi saat ini. Awan mendung menggantung di cakrawala menambah sendunya suasana. Senja tidak secantik biasanya, bahkan titik-titik air pun mulai terbang tertiup angin.

Kulirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Tepat pukul 18.00 dan itu artinya malam akan segera datang. Rel kereta api yang kususuri untuk jalan pulang berderit beberapa kali akibat besi tua yang saling bergesekan satu sama lain ketika aku berjalan di atasnya. Kakiku tak bosan-bosan menciptakan bunyi-bunyi memekakan indra pendengaran itu, menurutku bunyinya cukup menarik.

Emeradku mengedar ke sana ke mari—mencari sosok unik yang kutemui kemarin. Ya, pemuda berkemeja putih itu! dia benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku menemukan sosoknya, masih dengan posisi kaki berlipat dan kedua tangan yang melingkari kedua lututnya. Tanpa kusadari, sudut bibirku sedikit berkedut. Aku tersenyum.

Tanpa babibu, aku segera menghampirinya. Berlari di tanah yang tidak rata itu sangat sulit, aku mengalaminya dan sebuah batu memperparah semuanya. Aku terjatuh. Dengan wajah yang mendarat lebih dulu.

"Hehe…"

Suara tawa pelan terdengar dari depanku. Jangan tanya siapa yang tertawa, karena disini hanya ada aku dan sosok aneh itu.

"Senang melihat seseorang terjungkal dari bukit?" tanyaku dengan kesal. Tapi saat kualihkan kedua mataku ke arahnya, dia sudah berhenti tertawa. Kini wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya lah yang menyambutku.

"Aku tidak merasa senang." Sanggahnya. Lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Kau tadi menertawakanku."

"Tidak."

"Iya! Aku mendengarnya sendiri."

"Kapan?"

"Saat aku terjatuh tadi!"

Aku segera menghampirinya, lalu berdiri tepat di depannya—menghalangi pandangannya dari apapun objek yang ditatapnya saat ini.

"Menyingkir! Kau menghalangi mataharinya."

Aku memelototkan mataku tak percaya. Dia bilang apa tadi? Matahari? Bukannya langit sedang mendung?

"Hei! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" aku pun berteriak di depan wajahnya. Bisa kulihat kedua matanya tertutup saat kudekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Saat dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini ternyata wajahnya…

"Sudah puas memandangiku?" ucapnya dan itu membuatku sadar dengan jarak tipis antara wajahku dengannya.

…dia tampan.

"K-kau!" aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. dia membuatku kesal sekaligus malu. Malu sekali.

"Mau apa kau ke sini lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku singkat. Dan jeda yang panjang pun terjadi diantara kami.

Kami menatap awan hitam yang berada di cakrawala—berarak mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Butir-butir air hujan mulai membasahi wajahku. Namun, enggan rasanya pergi hanya sekedar untuk berteduh.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sebelahku. Berbeda dengan gelagatku yang tak nyaman dengan jeda dan kecanggungan diantara kami. Dia terlihat jauh lebih tenang dan damai—seperti seseorang yang tengah memandang pemandangan indah. Padahal yang ada di depan kami hanya langit kelabu.

"Kau suka awan mendung?" tanyaku berusaha memecah kecanggungan.

"Kau pasti sudah ingat kalau aku suka matahari terbit." Ia melirikku sekilas.

"O-oh iya! Aku kira kau juga punya obsesi dengan awan mendung."

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Dan aku pun memilih untuk diam—memgabaikan segala perasaan canggung yang terus menghampiriku. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian ponselku bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk.

Segera kuterima panggilan itu sebelum manusia bersurai kuning diseberang sana akan mengomel karena terlalu lama membiarkannya menunggu.

"_Bentomu akan segera dingin. Cepatlah ke mari!" _teriak Naruto di seberang sana. Gendang telingaku rasanya mau pecah.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Dengan begitu aku pun segera menyimpan ponselku ke dalam saku setelah memutuskan panggilan.

Kepalaku kutolehkan ke arah pemuda di sebelahku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di sana—kosong. Bahkan saat kuedarkan pandanganku, sosoknya sama sekali tidak terlihat. Seharusnya kalau dia pergi saat aku menerima telepon dari Naruto, aku masih bisa melihat dirinya sepuluh sampai limabelas langkah dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Alisku mengernyit bingung. Apa benar kalau dia itu bukan manusia? Kalau iya, mengapa dia bisa berada di tempat seperti ini? Sungguh, kepalaku penuh dengan pertanyaan dan dugaan terhadap pemuda itu.

Saat sedang memikirkan kejadian menghilangnya pemuda itu, mataku tak sengaja menangkap objek berkilau yang tergeletak di atas rumput—tepat di tempat si pemuda aneh tadi duduk. Mendung tidak menghalangi benda berkilau itu untuk memancarkan kecantikannya. Sampai-sampai tanpa sadar diriku tertegun memandanginya. Cahaya merah muda dari Kristal dan warna keemasan yang cukup dominan dari benda tersebut membuatku sedikit keheranan. Dan setelah puas menatapinya, tanganku pun segera meraih benda itu.

Kalian bisa tebak itu apa? ya! Sebuah cincin dengan batu permata berwarna merah muda. Cantik sekali!

Aku menimbang-nimbangnya sebentar di telapak tanganku. Setelah memperhatikannya dalam jarak sedekat ini bisa kusimpulkan kalau benda ini asli!

Kuraih tas selempang yang masih tergeletak di tanah, lalu merogoh kontak pensilku dan langsung menyimpan benda itu di sana. Mungkin besok aku bisa bertanya perihal benda ini kepada pemuda itu. atau benda ini memang milik pemuda itu?

Baiklah! Untuk saat ini biarkan cacing perutku yang menggiringku menuju tempat Naruto berada—bentoku sudah menunggu!

Halooo

Lama ya update nya, maaf ya karena aku banyak urusan di dunia nyata huhuuu

Thanks buat yang sudah baca yaa

Hug and kiss from me :* muach muaaach

komen dan saran apapun bakal kuterima, asal itu sifatnya membangun yaa :D


End file.
